


Earn the W

by dontrollthedice



Series: Pizza Hurt [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrollthedice/pseuds/dontrollthedice
Summary: Just three dudes staring at an ocean, one being the third wheel. It wasn’t supposed to be Dream, but he supposed he could pretend he wasn’t bothered by this at all.He was. He was more bothered than he had ever been in his life.(Or, Dream complains about George's attention being on Wilbur during his trip to the UK. Sapnap listens. Kind of.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Pizza Hurt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829254
Comments: 44
Kudos: 920





	Earn the W

This wasn’t going according to plan. Not at all.

When Dream came to the UK, he expected a nice day in the UK with two nice people during a not-so-nice time of the year. He should’ve been happy; that’s what he got, after all. But apparently he signed a contract with the most maliciously compliant genie on Earth, because what was happening now must’ve been in the fine print.

Dream nodded along to some idle discussion Wilbur had started about… MCC? Inniter being an insult? He had lost track since the moment George completely ignored his joke in favor of laughing at Wilbur’s.

It wasn’t like Wilbur wasn’t funny—quite the opposite, actually. Meeting up with him had gone better than Dream could’ve expected, and he was certain he had made at least one new friend out of this whole thing. But at the same time, he and George were sitting awfully close to each other on this bridge…

Something inside Dream’s stomach twisted. He hated it. George was allowed to sit next to whoever he wanted as close as he wanted. Dream’s feelings had nothing to do with how he acted.

But…

Dream sat down next to George, throwing an arm around his shoulders in the process.

Neither reacted. Wilbur continued speaking, and George didn’t even flinch at the contact. What the hell?

Dream laughed along to another joke, his laughter devoid of humour.

* * *

Just three dudes staring at an ocean, one being the third wheel. It wasn’t supposed to be Dream, but he supposed he could pretend he wasn’t bothered by this at all.

He was. He was more bothered than he had ever been in his life.

Who knew location made such a great talking point? It had been, what, ten minutes since Wilbur started talking about Brighton and Britain’s beaches? Still, George nodded along, laughed at the right times,  _ smiled _ every moment they were together. 

Granted, George acted like that with most people, but it wasn’t the same.

“What do you think, Dream?”

Dream snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked, only to see George and Wilbur staring back at him. “What?”

“He was asking what you think about the UK so far,” Wilbur said.

“Oh.” Dream took a moment to think. “It’s pretty nice, I think. Beautiful oceans. Even prettier people.” He sent both of them a smile he hoped looked teasing.

Both of them laughed. At least there was that.

* * *

It was only late at night at midnight in his hotel when Dream realized just how stupid suffering alone was. Dragging a friend into this would make it much easier to handle.

**Dream [12:11]** help  
**Sapnap [12:13]** why do you only text me when you want something from me  
**Sapnap [12:13]** jk whats up

Dream hesitated.

Sapnap was one of Dream’s closest friends. They had practically watched each other grow up, for fuck’s sake. If Sapnap didn’t judge him for the person he was back then, he wouldn’t judge him now.

Hopefully.

**Dream [12:14]** tell me if this sounds stupid okay?  
**Sapnap [12:14]** probably will but alright

Ah, Sapnap. The ever-supportive friend.

**Dream [12:14]** fuck you  
**Dream [12:14]** okay can I call you?  
**Sapnap [12:14]** yeah sure

This might’ve been a mistake, depending on how the connection between Dream’s brain and his vocal cords felt today. Hell, he didn’t even know if he knew how to explain it to himself, much less a third party. But there was only one way to find out.

Dream tapped on the call button and held his phone up to his ear.

Sapnap picked up almost immediately. “Hello?”

“Hi,” Dream said. Then he frowned. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“No, but I just ate breakfast at…” Sapnap yawned. “Six PM. I’m living life.”

Dream had to laugh at that. But he couldn’t make fun of it. That was his own schedule, too. “I can tell. What’d you have?”

“I know when you’re trying to stall the conversation, Dream. Just tell me what’s up.”

That was exactly what he had been doing. How dare he point it out?

“Wow, okay, Sapnap,” Dream said, rolling his eyes. “I’m just trying to be a good friend and chat with you, but you start accusing me of stalling the conversation?”

“An accusation that is completely true, by the way. I’ll yeet my computer out the window if it’s not.”

“Get ready to yeet, Seep Neep. But yeah, that's totally what I was doing."

"I knew it."

Dream chuckled as Sapnap repeated that, but it didn’t diminish the tension in his body. "Okay, okay. I'll explain it to you. Just promise not to laugh."

"You know you can tell me anything," Sapnap said, his tone softer.

Aw. Dream's heart warmed at that. He had good people in his life.

So he spent the next twenty minutes explaining the events of today and all the emotions that came with it without pause, pacing around his hotel room with footsteps that were just a bit too loud. Maybe he would get a noise complaint sometime in the next hour, but for now, he couldn't be damned to worry about it. There were more troubling issues at hand than being told to shut up.

Sapnap was silent when Dream ended his explanation. Then he said, "Dream, you sound jealous."

Wow. How blunt.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm  _ jealous," _ Dream said, "I'm just thinking…" He sighed. "You think George likes him more than me now?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Seriously? I'm so done with you people, why're both of you so blind? You're an idiot, Dream. You're both idiots." 

"I know I'm an idiot, but who else are you talking about?"

Sapnap sighed. "Nevermind. Of course he doesn't like Wilbur more than you. Just please talk to George about it, okay? I promise you it's not as bad as you think."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely sure." Something rustled in the background. "I've gotta run, my cats want food. Tell me how everything goes, okay? Love you, man."

"Love you, too." With that, Dream hung up and stared down at the next contact in his phone.

Dream may have admittedly lacked common sense sometimes, but Sapnap had implied many,  _ many _ things during that conversation. Did he know something Dream didn't? He must have, or he wouldn't have implied it so forwardly.

Then he remembered the tweets: the question marks, the L under Wilbur's tweet. They were all jokes, sure, but… were they really?

Huh. This much thought shouldn’t be making him lightheaded.

Dream sat down on his bed and scrolled through his Twitter feed, his heart pounding as he tried to distract himself from the inevitability of tomorrow.

* * *

It ended up being George who made the first move, not Dream. He was both thankful and furious.

“Are you up for more walking around the UK or would you rather stay inside and play Minecraft?” George asked over the phone. At eight in the fucking morning. Since when was he awake during those hours?

Dream had to think before answering. “Um… I’m fine with anything, really.”

“Dream, you’re the visitor. You decide what to do.”

“You’re the person who lives in this country, you decide what to do.”

“Make a decision already.”

Dream huffed. “Okay, fine. How about both?”

“Walking around in the day then playing at night?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, sure.”

Then they fell silent. It wasn’t anything unusual; they were comfortable, gentle silences. But now that no one was talking, Dream could hear his heart pounding in his chest and a replay of Sapnap’s words from yesterday more than he would like.

Logically, the odds were in his favor. Emotionally, he would rather throw himself out the window than initiate this conversation.

“Hey, by the way,” Dream said, burying his doubts, “I wanted to ask you something from yesterday.”

“Oh, sure. What is it?”

He sounded so calm. How did he sound so calm?

Dream hesitated. “Um… I just wanted to make sure you didn’t want to, like, hang out with Wilbur instead of me today.”

Immediately, George scoffed. “Dream, that’s ridiculous. You’re the only person I want to see today.” He paused. “Well, maybe Sapnap on FaceTime. I don’t think he’s awake right now, though.”

“Wait, but you guys got along so well.”

“Yes, because I didn’t want him to feel like a third wheel,” George said. “Besides, I knew we would see each other again a lot more in the future, you know? We’ll be friends for a long time.”

That wasn’t the answer Dream was expecting. His heart tightened.

“Oh, wait.” George paused. “Did you feel left out? I’m sorry, I didn’t consider that—”

“No, I’m fine,” Dream said, grinning. Good thing the camera wasn’t on. “Can it… Can it be just us today, actually?”

George laughed. What a wonderful sound. “Yeah, sure. I’d really like that.”

* * *

Sapnap woke up to eight missed calls and over three hundred missed messages, all from two people.

Two people he would miss if he killed. Two people he would feel lonely without. Two people he reminded himself he cared for very much.

He didn’t get paid enough for this. Or at all.

Sapnap shut off his phone and went back to sleep.


End file.
